1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control plate for a picture-reproducing device and more particularly to a control plate for a flat picture reproducing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an article by W. C. Holton et al, "Design, Fabrication, and Performance of a Flat Tube Display" (1977 International Electron Devices Meeting, pp. 78-80, Washington, D.C.; IEEE), a flat picture-reproducing device is described which has a multilayer control ("switching") stack. The control stack is located between a cathode and a screen and serves to control the electron flow. It consists of control plates ("subassemblies") which are formed by two layers of intersecting metal conductors between which a metallic matrix-hole plate is located. At the points of intersection of the conductors, there are elliptic holes in the conductors which are flush with the holes in the matrix-hole plate. The two metal conductor layers and the plate are frit-bonded together with the matrix-hole plate in the middle, and held in a given spaced relationship. Several such control plates are assembled to form the switching stack.